Eternal Darkness
by Kurai Kagamine
Summary: Who is this girl? Why is Kaien and Senna alive? Are things going crazy now? Don't worry, this is still going to be a Ichigo x Rukia couple!
1. Chapter 1

Hello, this is my first bleach fic.

please tell me if the characters are what they sound like in Bleach (personality, interests, etc.)

please read my other stories and review them

also please review this, tell me what you think about it, please (anonymous reviews are welcome)

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach

* * *

"Good evening!" Urahara Kisuke held up his fan in front of his face. In front of him was Kurosaki Ichigo, Kuchiki Rukia, Inoue Orihime, Sado Yasutora, Ishida Uryu, Kon, Ririn, Cloud, Nova, Shihoin Yoruichi, Tsukabishi Tessai, Hanakari Jinta, Tsumugiya Ururu, Abarai Renji, Hitsugaya Toshiro, Madarame Ikkaku, Ayasegawa Yumichika, and Matsumoto Rangiku.

"Urahara-san, why the hell are we here?" Ichigo looked toward Kisuke boredly.

"You fool!" Rukia growled kicking Ichigo in the stomach. "We need to know what Soul Society is planning to do for the winter war and we need to train to beat Aizen, the Espadas, and other arrancars."

Ichigo winced as he rubbed the bruise. "Who's the fool, midget!"

"Kurosaki! Kuchiki! Shut up and listen!" Toshiro snapped angrily.

"Toshiro, calm down, it's not like we're going to die if we don't discuss about it," Ichigo said.

"It's Hitugaya- taicho, Kurosaki!" Toshiro growled.

"Ohhhhh, taicho's embarrassed." Rangiku cooed. Toshiro glared at her and scowled.

"Shouldn't we start the meeting now?" Asked Uryu.

"Yep," Orihime agreed nodding her head, her big breast were bouncing up and down. Kon saw Orihime's breast and flew toward her daydreaming.

"Ahhhh, the valley of Gods, my goddess will embrace me and I will be in heave-" BAM! A fist came down punching Kon out of the way.

"Who punched me?" Kon demanded as he popped up from the ground.

"Eh? I did, you got a problem with that?" Ikkaku threatened. "Anyway, you make a good punching bag," BAM!

"Why do these things always happen to me?" Kon groaned with a bloody nose.

"Baldy, you didn't have to do that," Rangiku pointed at Kon.

"Ahhh, a goddess at my side once again," Kon jumped up and ran toward Rangiku. BAM! Rangiku's fist punched his face.

"Who are you calling me baldy?" Ikkaku asked angrily.

"I did 'cause you are a baldy, right Ichigo?" Rangiku demanded.

"I'm not going to be in this argumen-, wait, stop Rangiku-san." Ichigo said blushing madly while covering part of his eye. Rangiku was lifting part of her skirt up.

"Hmmmmm, fine." She pouted and started to unbutton her shirt.

"Ohhhhhh, the valley of Gods," Kon cried picking himself up from the ground. "I will be right ther-, eh? Ack, I can't breathe, I'm dying." Ichigo was stepping on him when he was going to Rangiku. "Ichigo, let me go!" Kon yelled from underneath Ichigo's foot. All he got was a grunt. "Boo hoo," Kon cried. "Why do these things always happen to me?"

"Oi, aren't we starting, if we don't get anything done, Kuchiki- taicho will throw me out of his Division." Renji demanded.

"Shut up pineapple," Ichigo said.

"Who's the pineapple, carrot-head," Renji retorted.

"Why you," Ichigo yelled angrily standing up.

"If you want a fight you got it," Renji stood up and faced Ichigo angrily.

Rukia kicked them both in the stomach, "Both of you, stop it" She yelled at the two boys.

Renji hesitated for a second, then said "Fine," and sat down.

Ichigo on the other hand got angrier, "Midget, what the hell, you gave me another bruise,"

"But if you haven't gotten into an argument with Renji, I wouldn't had had to kick you, Ichigo," Rukia said.

"What an ugly argument," Commented Yumichika.

"Ah ha ha, Yoruchi-san, don't you think this is amusing?" Kisuke asked the woman next to him.

Yoruchi laughed agreeing, "It's very funny."

Sado watched the exchange of insults quietly.

Ririn, Cloud and Nova were playing cards. "Yea, I won again, give me the money," Cloud said doing a victory dance.

"I'll make you end your winning streak," Cried Ririn. "Time to get serious,"

Nova handing in the money just whispered, "Here" to Cloud.

"Man, I really want to play baseball now," Jinta whined.

"But we can't," Ururu said. "We have to listen to this."

"Shut up Ururu!" Jinta exclaimed. "You always listen to the rules, lighten up!" He pulled at Ururu's bangs.

"Ow, ow ,ow, owwwwww!" Cried Ururu.

Suddenly a dark shadow was in front of them. "Jinta, what are you doing?" Tessai asked as he raised his eyebrow.

Jinta gulped. "You see, Ururu and I were playing, right Ururu?" He looked at her desperately.

Ururu smiled and nodded. Jinta sighed in relief as Tessai accepted her answer and moved away.

"That was close," Jinta slumped on the floor.

"What was close?" Asked a voice.

"Eeeek!" Jinta nearly jumped out of his skin. He slowly turned twoard the source of the voice. "Oh it's you," Jinta said pointing at Kon.

"Yea, so what?" Kon narrowed his eyes.

"You stink!" Jinta grabbed him by the tail. "Oi, freeloader!"

"What?" Came Renji's annoyed reply.

"Freeloader,wash this!" Jinta threw Kon at Renji's face.

"Wait, wait, wa-" Kon panicked. "No, please nooooooooooooooooooo!" Kon was thrown like a useless rag in the air.

"What the hell?" Renji peeled Kon off his face.

"Ooops, I missed," Jinta said innocently.

Renji growled, he pointed to the dizzy Kon, "Why the hell do I have to wash this?"

"You're a freeloader," Jinta pointed out happily. "You eat our food while we work all day to provide you the food." Jinta smirked as Renji looked away guilty. 'Hah, stupid idiot!'

"Fine," Renji scowled.

Suddenly Orihime's stomach growled, everybody looked at her. She laughed, "Hahaha, I'm hungry now. Oh, that's right I should go eat some red bean paste, does anybody want some?" She looked at everybody as they shook their heads. "Okay then," And she skipped to the kitchen.

"Ugh, I don't even know how she eats that," Ikkaku groaned. "I feel sick."

"Such an ugly food," Yumichika looked green in the face.

"Hey, I tasted some of her food and it actually tasted good," Rangiku defended Orihime's cooking skills.

"I haven't tried it yet," Rukia hesitated. "But it looks good."

"Really, then why don't you try it?" Orihime's voice chirped. She was holding a plate of red bean plate.

Rangiku immediantly got a plate of it and started eating, "Mmmmm, it's delicious!"

Rukia got up and got a small amount of red bean paste on her plate, everybody looked at her as she tasted Orihime's food.

"So how was it?" Orihime asked curiously. Rukia didn't answer, the other people in the room were looking at Rukia for her answer.

Rukia smiled, "It's great!"

Orihime pushed a plateful of red bean paste in front of Rukia, "Here, eat more."

Rukia shook her head and quickly rushed to the bathroom and locked the door, then she threw up.

"Nee-san," Kon sighed. "I wonder if she's okay."

Rukia came stumbling out of the bathroom and sat down still feeling sick.

Suddenly a high pitched scream emerged from outside, after that, a wave of reiatsu came crashing down onto the gang and sounds of fighting were heard.

"What the hell was that?" Ikkaku growled as got up.

"That was almost like Kurosaki-san's reiatsu," Orihime said eyes widen.

"No, that was like that traitor, Aizen." Toshiro stood up and grabbed his zanpakuto, Hyorinmaru. "I'm going to kill that bastard!"

"There's no need to," Said a deep voice that was very nostalgia to Rukia, she turned toward the voice who was entering the shop with other people, "We already injured them, but they escaped." He turned toward Urahara, "Can you help her? She was injured pretty badly." A bloody girl was in his arms.

" 'Nee-chan!" Toshiro eyes widened and ran to the girl's side and grabbed her limp hand, " 'Nee-chan, 'Nee-chan!"

"Kaien-dono," Rukia whispered in disbelief when she saw her former lieutenant that was suppose to be dead.

"H-hai, Tessai!" Urahara called out.

The man was at his side at once, "Hai!"

"Tessai, bring Mi-chan to the bed! Orihime, can you use Soten Kisshun on her?" Urahara said.

"Hai!" Orihime said.

Tessai nodded and went to carry the bloodied girl, but Toshiro stopped him.

"No, you aren' t getting 'Nee-chan!" Toshiro growled with wild eyes. "You aren't taking her away from me again!"

* * *

Gomen for making Toshiro OOC. Can you please give your opinions on this, I want to know if I need to improve the story, continue the story, or discontinue the story. So give many reviews!!!!!!!**REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS!** Thank you.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello! I'm sorry if this story is weird...

**Flashback**

_"No, you aren' t getting 'Nee-chan!" Toshiro growled with wild eyes. "You aren't taking her away from me again!"

* * *

_**Chapter 2**

Tessai growled, "Step out of the way, Hitsugaya-taicho." But Toshiro wouldn't listen, he kept moving toward the bloodied girl in Tessai's arms.

"Get away from 'Nee-chan," Toshiro threatened reaching to get his zanpakutou, but Rangiku saw that taicho was getting angry and held Toshiro's body captive. Toshiro thrashed around, "Let me out! Let me out! I have to save 'Nee-chan before it's too late!" His eyes were wild, wanting to murder whoever wounded his 'Nee-chan like that. Somehow, he got out of Rangiku's hold on him and unsheathe his zanpakutou.

"Taicho..." Rangiku was frightened. Something happened to taicho, it wasn't his usual self, even if he was angry at her. It was like he was someone else, someone dangerous, her mind momentary thought of Gin. No, she shook her head, taicho isn't like Gin, taicho is taicho. She looked at him, eyes threatening anyone who would stop him, she shivered with dread.

Yoruichi shunpoed to Toshiro and gripped his arm that was holding his zanpakutou tightly, she glared at him, "What's the matter with you, Toshiro?!" But Toshiro had shrugged her grip off roughly, his eyes glared at her, and swung his zanpakutou down at her. Yoruichi shunpoed to Urahara, her arm was bleeding slightly.

"Yoruichi-san! Are you alright?" A worried Urahara was asking her when he saw blood trickling slightly.

Yoruichi shook her head, "It's fine Kisuke," She licked some of the blood off her arm. "What we need to worry about now is getting that zanpakutou out of his hand." She grinned, "It's going to be a nice fight." She went in trying to hold Toshiro's zanpakutou captive but failing each time, "Damn, this is harder then it looks like." She wiped the blood on her shirt. "Ichigo, what are you doing? Stop being such an idiot and hold him"

Ichigo, being the idiot he was, was dazed. Never had he thought that Toshiro would attack his friends. Never had he thought that Toshiro would be like this. Never had he thought that-

"Ichigo," Rukia said, looking at him. "Hurry up, everybody's joining the fight."

Ichigo looked at where Toshiro was, fending against everybody who dared attacked him. Rukia had joined, trying to stop Toshiro from hurting someone, but got slashed on her face. She hissed lightly and wiped off the blood off of the light wound. Ichigo ran there and got slightly cut, he hissed but tried to restrain Toshiro. Tessai was trying to heal the bloodied girl.

"-shiro, stop..." A female voice said weakly.

Toshiro froze, and while he was distracted, Ichigo had captured him, Yoruichi had gotten his zanpakutou and Ikkaku had knocked him out. Ichigo felt Toshiro relaxed and placed him on the floor gently.

Then everybody had looked at the bloodied girl, "Girl, what's your relationship with Hitsugaya-tachio?" Ikkaku asked roughly, but the girl didn't answer. She just looked down sadly at Toshiro's face.

"Ikkaku," Yumichika gently tapped Ikkaku's shoulder. "This is not how you do it, roughly saying it to a girl, no wonder you don't have a girlfriend."

"What!" Ikkaku glared at Yumichika.

Yumichika shrugged then he turned to the bloodied girl, "Young lady, what is your relationship to Hitsugaya taicho?"

The girl looked at him, "I'm his friend..."

The place was silent for a while except for a couple twitches from toshiro. Then they exploded with questions,

"Then why was Toshiro calling you 'Nee-chan?"

"What's your name?"

"Will you go out with me?"

"Why did Urahara call you Mi-chan?"

"No answer mine first!"

"No mine!"

The girl just looked at them dully and sighed. Kaien had turned to the girl, "Mika, go rest for a bit, I'll answer those questions for you." He said softly.

The girl, Mika, nodded, "Okay, En-kun" and she relaxed in his arms, sleeping soundly, feeling protected.

Kaien smiled softly at Mika, "One day, one day I'll tell you my secret Mika..."

Rukia watched the exchange between the girl and Kaien-dono sadly. Her heart clenched and she turned away, not wanting to see them together. No, she had to be stong, she has to be strong, she breathed in deeply and turned around to face Kaien, "Kaien-dono!"

"Ah! Kuchiki!" Kaien exclaimed when he heard Rukia excitedly call out his name. He stood up and walked to Rukia, "It's been a long time since we've seen each other!" He ruffled her hair, "How have you been?"

Rukia's eyes widened, then welled up, it's was a long time since she heard Kaien-dono say that to her and smile, tears trailed down her face and she jumped up and hugged him, "Kaien-dono!" Rukia sobbed clutching his shirt, "Kaien-dono..."

Kaien's eyes soften, "It's okay Kuchiki, it's okay..." He rubbed her back softly as she continued to sob. "Go on and cry, nobody's going to judge you here, okay?" He glared at anyone who would tease her later, the room shivered and dropped down to -100 degrees Celsius.

But Ichigo was the one that wasn't affected, he glared at Kaien who was holding Rukia close to him, "What the hell, Rukia never cries, who's this kid?"

Somehow Kaien felt his glare and turned to Ichigo, then his eyes widen in surprise, and when he opened his mouth, he said something surprising, "Whoa man, are you my twin or something?"

"Huh?!" Ichigo jerked backed in surprise, "What the hell are you talking about? I have no twin!" He said angrily but when he looked at Kaien again, he was surprised at how similar he and Kaien looked. He then chuckled, then a few moments later, he began to laugh crazily, "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! What the hell? Am I imagining a twin? Ha! I must be going crazy!" He rolled around on the floor still laughing, "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Everybody was freaked out by Ichigo's crazy laughter, they stared him still rolling around the floor laughing.

"Oi, Ichigo!" Yoruichi snapped her finger in his face. "Oi, wake up Ichigo!"

Ikkaku growled, "I don't know what happen Ichigo, but your laughter is starting to piss me off." He drew out his zanpakutou. "Hurry up and fight me like a man!"

Tessai had made the kids, Ururu, Jinta, Nova, Cloud, Ririn, and Kon, go to another room. He left Mika on the floor near Toshiro in the corner so they wouldn't get hurt.

Rukia had lifted her head from Kaien's warm body, her face was still wet and her eyes were tearing only a little, but she stared at Ichigo, and then looked up at Kaien. She felt guilty, maybe the only reason she had befriended Ichigo was that he looked just like Kaien... "Ichigo..."

But Ichigo had ignored them, stuck in his own crazy world.

The door suddenly opened and a female voice floated in, "Mika! Kaien! Are you guys alright?!" She looked at where the laughter was originating from and saw a carrot colored hair person that was laughing crazily, she breathed in in surprise, "Ichigo..."

Ichigo finally stopped his laughter when he heard someone's voice that he hadn't heard in a long time, he turned to that source of voice and found of female shinigami with amber eyes and a red ribbon in her hair tied up in a ponytail carrying a staff-like zanpakutou, his eyes widened in surprise, "Senna..."

* * *

Please review and give your opinion. **REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!** Thank you for reading my stories.


End file.
